Life's Test
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the event of "Nice". A few months have past since Miranda has been living on Earth. And all is going great for her. But soon two faces from her past come and try and ruin it for her. How will Angelo react when he finds out the truth?


_**Life's Test**_

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. A Miranda/OC story. Sequel to "Nice".**

**Warning: Before you read this story, I suggest that you read _"Nice"_ first. And don't forget to review.**

_Last time, in the story Nice..._

"So, how are you adjusting to Caleb and Elyon living with you and your uncle and grandparents?", Will asked as Taranee st next to them.

"Caleb no problem.", Angelo said. "Elyon is another story! That girl hogs the remote. It's like she hasn't watched TV in years! I understand that her parents are friends of my grandparents, but DANG! A black man can only take so much!"

Will and Taranee looked at each other giggling.

"And now there's going to be another person living with us!", Angelo said. "I never thought that we'd be taking in other folks kids!"

"Aw, poor baby.", Will joked.

"Oh you are so funny.", Angelo said.

"Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad.", Taranee said.

"Maybe.", Angelo said.

Juts then a girl sat next to Angelo, as he was reaching into he is backpack.

"So we meet again.", the girl said to Angelo.

'That voice!', Angelo thought to himself. 'It can't be!'

Angelo looked up to see a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Hi.", Miranda said with a smile.

"Hi.", Angelo said with a smile of his own.

Will and Taranee couldn't help but smile themselves at their reunion.

"So, you're on probation here?", Angelo asked.

"Yes!", Miranda said happily. "They figured that you were a good influence on me. So, they let me come back here to stay and go to school."

"This is great!", Angelo said before he pulled Miranda closer toward him.

"It is nice.", Miranda said before they kissed not caring who saw them.

Once the kiss ended, both were looking each other in the eyes thinking one thing.

'This is nice.'

**_And now on with the story!_**

_Seven months have past since Miranda moved into the _Vanders home. And she has adjusted well. School wasn't so bad, seeing as she got to learn so much about Earth and it's history. She and Elyon have become great friends and she even became good friends with the Guardians as well as Caleb, Matt and the other girls boyfriends. And thanks to the girls, she is starting to enjoy shopping. But not like all the girls do. But for her, the best thing is that her and Angelo have gotten real close since she moved into the Vanders home. They've gotten to know a bit more about each other. And she like spending the holidays with him.

Like Christmas, was one of her favorite ones, cause she got to see all the lights that were around the city. Plus she got to see how the many people came together in the church. And before that, she really loved Thanksgiving when she got to meet most of Angelo's family. They made her feel really welcome. Like she belonged. And New Years was a blast when she went with Angelo to a New Years party the school was having for the students. And when the new year began, she and Angelo shared a long kiss. And then there was Angelo's birthday party. Now that was a blast! But right now, our story takes place at the end of certain school day in April. The beginning of...

"Spring Break!", Irma Liar cheered as the final bell of the day rang. "Woo Hoo!"

Before anyone knew it, she was out of the classroom before anyone else.

"That's the fastest I've seen that girl move all week.", Angelo grinned and he and Hay Lin exited the room.

"If only she would be like this when it came to getting to school.", Hay Lin joked getting a laugh out of Angelo.

"Hey guys!", Elyon said as she and Joel came running up to Hay Lin and Angelo. "Where's Irma?"

"She left at the sound of the bell.", Hay Lin replied.

"And we mean right at the sound of the bell.", Angelo said as they neared their lockers where Irma was waiting with the others.

"That girl is quick.", Joel said as he and Elyon held hands.

"What took you guys so long?", Irma asked while jogging in place. "Hurry up and get your stuff!"

"Irma!", Will said as she placed her hands on Irma's shoulders, which stopped her from jogging in place. "I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible, but you don't have to be in such a rush."

"Yeah.", Matt said. "We have a whole week to relax and have fun."

"Well, I'm ready.", Angelo said as he closed his locker door. "No homework to do, which means that I can leave my book bag here. Never to be seen for a whole week!"

"Unlike Irma who has a good amount of make-up homework to do.", Hay Lin said as she closed her locker door.

"So that's why you want to get out of here.", Stephen grinned at Irma.

"The sooner the better.", Irma said. "Now let's go!"

"I'm amazed she hasn't asked you to help her with her homework.", Nigel whispered to Taranee.

"Actually, she asked me this mourning.", Taranee replied.

"More like begged you.", Caleb grinned.

"On her knees and everything.", Cornelia replied.

"Hey guys!", Eric said as he and Miranda came running up to them. "Sorry we're late, but Ms. Evans kept the class in the room a bit longer because we weren't paying to much attention near the end of class."

"Well that's lame.", Cornelia said as they all headed out of the school.

"Well, I say we go and have some kind of fun tonight.", Hay Lin suggested.

"What did you have in mind?", Eric asked.

"How about...", Hay Lin sad as she began to think of something. "Oh! I know! How about karaoke?"

"That sounds fun!", Matt said.

"I'm game.", Nigel said.

"Same here.", Joel said.

"Of course the singers are willing to go.", Elyon said as she nudged her boyfriend, Joel.

"If you got it flaunt it.", Joel said smiling as he and Elyon held hands.

"What is karaoke?", Miranda whispered to Elyon.

"You'll have to see for yourself.", Elyon said.

"So you up for some Karaoke?", Angelo said as he held Miranda's hand.

"I guess so.", Miranda said as they all continued their walk down the street.

"Then it's settled.", Nigel said. "We head to our homes to put our stuff away and then we meet up at the Karaoke Palace."

As they all headed to their homes, two sets of eyes were watching them from a distance in an alley.

"When do we strike, Cedric?", one of the figures asked.

"Patience, Frost.", Cedric said as he kept his eyes of Miranda. "To get what we want, we must use every advantage we can get."

Cedric then saw Miranda kiss Angelo.

"And I see that we have a very good advantage.", Cedric said as a smirk formed on his face.

"You mean the traitor.", Frost said as he glared down at Miranda. "She won't help us now that she's free and has a new life here!"

"Not of her own free will.", Cedric said. "But, if used the right way, she'll be of great use. Isn't that right Passling?"

"Guardians get Cedric and Frost for grabbing Blunk!", the little Passling said while trying to shake himself free.

"I still don't see why we had to bring him along.", Frost said as they walked down the alley they were hiding in.

"Because his stink mask our scent from Miranda.", Cedric replied. "Other wise, the Guardians, Elyon, the rebel scum, and Miranda would be coming after us."

"I guess the little freak is worth something after all.", Frost said.

"This not Blunk's day.", Blunk said as he was carried off.

Once Angelo, Miranda, Elyon, and Caleb got home, they put their backpacks away got a quick bite to eat, and then headed to the Karaoke Palace. But not before Angelo left a note for his Uncle John when he came home.

"You know, it's been a while since I've done karaoke.", Elyon said. as they walked down the street.

"I still don't see why this karaoke is so popular.", Caleb said with a huff.

"Well basiclly put, it a chance for those who can't sing to sing with others that can or can't sing.", Angelo explained.

"Plus you can dress in costumes if you want.", Elyon said as they turned a corner.

"So you sing songs in front of your friends.", Miranda figured. "No matter how bad you sing."

"Or how much your friends laugh at you.", Angelo said. "Trust me when I say you'll be doing a lot of that tonight."

"So, you'll be laughing at me if I song a song wrong?", Miranda questioned.

"Trust me, when I say that you'll be laughing at me first.", Angelo said before he gave Miranda a quick kiss.

Suddenly, just as they past an alley a giant green hand reached out and pulled Angelo away from Miranda.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as he was lifted high into the air.

"Angelo!", Miranda yelled as she watched Angelo being pulled away from her.

Elyon and Caleb quickly turned around to see the hand that held Angelo.

"That can't be who I think it is!", Elyon said as she and Caleb ran down the alley with Miranda.

They three of them looked to see that it was Cedric, in his giant man-snake form and Frost.

"How did you two escape?", Caleb questioned.

"Better yet, how did you get here?", Elyon demanded.

"You'd be amazed at what you can get a Passling to when you threaten their family.", Frost said with a smirk as he held up Blunk.

"Blunk?", Caleb questioned.

"Blunk sorry!", Blunk said. "Cedric said he was going to eat Mama!"

"You haven't change at all Cedric!", Miranda snapped.

"But you have, my old love!", Cedric said that caused Angelo to stop his attempts to get free.

"Old love?", Angelo said as he looked Cedric's face.

"That's right human!", Cedric said. "You see, Miranda here is a..."

"No don't!", Miranda pleaded. "Please don't!"

"Don't what, dear Miranda?", Cedric questioned with a evil smirk. "Tell your little boyfriend that you're a shape-shifter!"

"A what?", Angelo questioned.

"That's right.", Cedric said with a grin a Miranda dropped to her knees. "You beloved Miranda isn't from this world. Nor are your friends Caleb and Queen Elyon."

Angelo said nothing as he tried to absorb all that he was just told. He looked from Elyon, to Caleb, and finally Miranda who was on her knees. Miranda didn't know what to do! She was always afraid at what Angelo would think of her if he found out the truth about her. And now it's happened. But she knew that she couldn't let Cedric take him from her. There was so much she had to tell him.

"I'll give you a choice, Miranda.", Cedric said as he held Angelo in his grip. "Come back and join us! Let's make it like it used to be and crush our enemies!"

"Never!", Miranda snapped as she glared at Cedric. "I have a new life and I'm not about to let it go!"

"Look at you.", Frost said to Miranda. "You used to be one of Phobos's Generals! Where is your pride!"

"I'll so you pride!", Miranda snapped as she stood up. "Let Angelo go!"

"Or what?", Cedric questioned as he squeezed Angelo.

"Ahhh!", Angelo yelled before blacking out.

"No!", Miranda yelled as she transformed into a panther, while ripping out of her clothes.

She then jumped up on the arm Cedric was holding Angelo with. Once on his arm, she began to scratch and bite on his shoulder, making Cedric let out a roar, as he tried to reach for Miranda. But she was to quick for him as she ducked out of the way of his hand, but got hit by his tail as he swung it up at her. Once it hit her she began to fell dizzy from the hit.

"So predictable.", Cedric said as she grabbed Miranda with his other hand and squeezed her tightly knocking her out like he did Angelo.

"Let them go!", Elyon demanded as her fist glowed with energy.

"Now, now, your majesty.", Cedric said as he held up Angelo and Miranda. "You don't want to make a mistake and hit your friends here do you?"

Elyon had no choice but to call back her power.

"Smart choice.", Cedric said. "Now, if you want your friends back safe and sound, then have the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, bring me the Heart of Kandralar!"

"Open a fold for Metamoor, Passling!", Frost told Blunk as he held him up some.

"Blunk no like this.", Blunk said as he opened a fold for Metamoor.

"Tell the Guardians we'll be waiting in Hoogong Canyon.", Cedric said as he and Frost went through the fold.

Elyon and Caleb watched as the fold closed behind. Elyon then pulled out her cell phone and called Cornelia.

"Cornelia listen!", Elyon said. "Angelo, Miranda, and Blunk have been captured by Cedric and Frost!"

Moments later, in Metamoor the girls along with Elyon were flying towards Hoogong Canyon. Matt and Caleb decided to stay on Earth and keep the guys busy at Karaoke Palace.

"Okay, so while we're dealing with Cedric, Elyon will go and search for Angelo, Miranda, Blunk.", Will said. "All we have to do is try and stall him."

"Hopefully Frost will be with him.", Hay Lin said.

"I can handle Frost if he's guarding them.", Elyon said.

"And once they're free, we'll recapture Cedric and Frost.", Taranee said as they neared Hoogong Canyon.

"We're almost there.", Cornelia said.

"Good luck guys.", Elyon said as she flew off in another direction.

"Thanks.", Irma said. "We're gonna need it."

Elyon then flew towards the top of the canyon and looked around at the shafts that were around the area. Taking a chance, she flew down one and landed in an area of sallow water.

"Well, at least I'm wearing pants.", Elyon said as she slowly flew through the caverns. "I just hope i can find them in time."

Once in Hoogong Canyon, the girls saw Cedric standing at the entrance of a cave with a large group of Lurdens.

"That has to be where he's keeping Angelo, Miranda, and Blunk.", Will said as they landed.

"Let's just hope Elyon can find them in time.", Hay Lin said as looked around at the Lurdens. "Cause I think we're gonna have a long fight on our hands."

"What was your first clue?", Irma questioned sarcastically.

"Welcome, Guardians.", Cedric said as he stood their in his human form.

"Where are our friends?", Will asked as she glared at the shape-shifter.

"They're nice and safe in this cave.", Cedric replied. "How safe depends on how well things go here and now. Now the Heart of Kandrakar if you please."

"How do we know if you'll let our friends go if we give you the Heart?", Taranee qustioned trying to stall for time.

"I think you should be asking is if they'll be going home with you alive if you don't give me the Heart!", Cedric snapped. "Now give me the Heart! Or do I have to have my Lurdens take it from you?"

"I say we take our chances with the Lurdens.", Cornelia said. "It'll give Elyon more time."

"I'm with Corny.", Irma said. "Wow! Never thought I'd say that."

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said.

"Now is not the time you two!", Taranee said.

"I'm waiting ladies.", Cedric said.

"We'll take our chances with the Lurdens!", Will snapped. "You know, for old time sake!"

"Very well!", Cedric said as he transformed into hie snake-man form. "Get them my Lurdens!"

Not waisting anytime, the Lurdens quickly charged at the girls in full force.

"Never a dull moment, huh girls!", Irma said as she blasted a couple of Lurdens with a thing of water.

"That's the Guardian's life!", Hay Lin said as she blow some Lurdens away with a twister.

'Remember guys.', Taranee said to them telepathically as she rounded some Lurdens up in a ring of fire. 'We need to make this fight last.'

'Right!', the girls say together as Will hit the rounded up Lurdens with a weak thing of electricity.

'But watch out for Cedric!', Will said to them. 'He may try and get he drop on one of us!'

'Please hurry, Elyon.', Cornelia prayed as she trapped some Lurdens in a hole.

"Soon the Heart shall be mine!", Cedric said as he watched the battle unfold, waiting for his chance to attack Will.

Meanwhile, deep in the cave, Angelo was slowly coming to.

"Oh.", Angelo said as he slowly sat up. "What happened?"

Angelo then saw that he was in some kind of cell.

"Better yet, where am I?", he questioned as he stood up.

Just then, he heard some soft purring. He then looked down to see a panther.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as he jumped back.

Suddenly the panther opened it's eyes and slowly stood up.

'Aw, crud.', Angelo thought to himself as the panther turned towards him. 'I'm cat chow!'

The panther slowly walked towards him slowly. Once it was close enough to him, Angelo closed his eyes waiting for it to strike.

"Well, it's been fun.", Angelo said.

But instead of getting mauled, Angelo nothing. Angelo slowly opened his eyes to see panther looking at him.

"You're either a very friendly panther, or a vegetarian.", Angelo said.

Just then the panther began to get smaller as it's fur began to fade away. Angelo watched as the panther began to take human shape. When all was said and done, Angelo saw that that panther was Miranda dressed in a pair of green, form-fitting shorts, and mid-drift T-shirt.

"M-Miranda?", Angelo questioned in shock as he stood up. "What the heck, happened to you?"

"I wanted to tell you for the longest time, Angelo.", Miranda said as she stood up. "I just didn't know how to tell you who I really was."

"So, when the big giant snake-man said was true?", Angelo said. "You're a shape-shifter?"

"Yes.", Miranda said as she sat down on the bed that was there. "I am. And so is he. He and I were once..."

"An item.", Angelo said as he sat down next to her.

Miranda nodded her head.

"But that was a long time ago.", Miranda said. "You see. When I was younger, I was all alone when I met Cedric. So, I liked being with a fellow shape-shifter. And our kind are frowned upon here on Metamoor, by a lot of people."

"Metamoor?", Angelo questioned.

"My home world.", Miranda replied.

"You mean were on a different world?", Angelo questioned in surprise.

"Yeah.", Miranda said.

"So, you're an alien?", Angelo questioned. "My girlfriend is an alien."

"So are Caleb and Elyon.", Miranda added. "I wanted to tell you about me but, after all the things I've done, I didn't think you'd want to be with me anymore."

"Well, this is a lot to take in.", Angelo said. "I mean there's a whole side about you I don't know about. But, I can see why you didn't tell me about all this at first."

"So, you don't hate me?", Miranda asked as she look at him.

"Of course not.", Angelo said. "Just promise me that if we ever get out of this, you'll tell me everything. Okay?"

"Okay.", Miranda said with a smile happy that Angelo didn't hate her.

Angelo then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. As he pulled away from Miranda, Angelo saw her cheeks turn pink.

"You know you look kind of cute when you blush.", Angelo said.

Miranda then playfully punched Angelo in his arm.

"Okay, okay!", Angelo said with a grin while putting his hands up in defence. "I give."

"That's better.", Miranda said as she leaned onto Angelo's shoulder in comfort.

"Can I ask you something?", Angelo asked.

"What is it?", she asked.

"What happened to your clothes?", Angelo asked.

"Well, sometime when I shape-shift, I can make my own clothes when I change into a human form.", Miranda began to explain. "But, since I've been staying with you, I've been wearing regular clothes."

"But what about the clothes you have on now?", Angelo asked.

"Well these are a special kind of clothes that most of my people wear.", Miranda explained. They're like a second skin for me when I shape-shift allowing fur, feathers, or scales to grow through it. Plus, when I change back to normal, I won't be butt-naked."

"Cool.", Angelo said. "I'm gonna guess that on this world you age doesn't count when it comes to relationships."

"Not really.", Miranda said. "As long as your sixteen and over, you can get married. To think I was almost a sixteen year old bride."

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "Getting married is the last thing on my mind. Right now, getting out of here is what I want to do."

"I'd turn into something if I could, but it took a lot of my strenght to turn back to normal.", Miranda said as she brought her knees up to her chest. "There must be something that's weakening my powers around here."

"We can still get our of here.", Angelo said as he got up from the bed. "We just have to find away."

"Good luck with that!"

Angelo and Miranda looked to see Frost looking through a small opening through the door of their cell.

"You two look coxy.", Frost said with a smirk.

"Let us out of here, Frost!", Miranda demanded as she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Fat chance!", Frost said. "Cedric believes that he can bring you back to our side. But I know the truth! I know you won't join us! For you're a traitor!"

"Say what you want, Frost!", Miranda snapped. "But I'll never join you and Cedric."

"To bad.", Frost said. "You had your... What the...!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that caused Frost to yell out in pain.

"What just happened?", Angelo asked.

"I... don't know.", Miranda said.

Then their cell door opened to show Elyon standing their with little Blunk by her side.

"Hey guys.", Elyon said smiling.

"Elyon?", Angelo questioned. "What did you do to Frost?"

"Knocked him out with an energy blast.", Elyon said as she made Frost float in the air and into the cell they were in.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he and Miranda walked out of the cell and closed the door, locking Frost in there. "You didn't tell me she had powers."

"You didn't ask.", Miranda said with a smile.

"Oh ha, ha.", Angelo said as he saw Blunk. "And who are you?"

"Me Blunk.", Blunk said. "Me Passling."

"This going to take some getting use to.", Angelo said.

"Tell me about it.", Elyon said. "When I first came here, I had a lot to learn."

"Wait. You told me that you, Elyon, and Caleb came to Earth from here.", Angelo said to Miranda.

"And it's true.", Miranda said.

"It's just that, I was sent to Earth when I was a baby.", Elyon said. "Now, I'm the queen of one of the kingdoms here."

"I'm sorry.", Angelo said. "Did you say you were a queen?"

"Yeah, but that can wait until later.", Elyon said. "When I freed Blunk, he told me that there were some Lurdens with Cedric. And I can feel that the girls are fighting them!"

"What's a Lurden?", Angelo asked.

Miranda then transformed into a Lurden.

"That.", Elyon said as she began to float in the air. "We have to hurry.!"

"That's only a face a mother could love.", Angelo said as Miranda changed back to normal. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"Well, I can fly.", Elyon said. "Miranda has a way that she can carry you and Blunk."

"Really?", Angelo said as he grabbed a battle staff that was leaning against the wall of the cavern.

"Yeah, but you my freak out if you see it.", Miranda said in a worried tone.

"After all that's happened, I don't think anything else will freak me out.", Angelo said as he held Miranda's hands. "I can handle it, Miranda."

"Okay.", Miranda said as she stepped back a bit from Angelo. "Here goes."

Angelo watched as Miranda got bigger and grew more hair.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he looked up at Miranda in her transformed state.

Meanwhile, the girls were doing there best to fight the Lurdens without beaten them yet, to give Elyon more time to find their friends. To bad they were doing a good job as the Lurdens started fighting smarter.

"We can't keep this up forever!", Cornelia said as she used her powers to turn some spears, some Lurdens threw at her, towards the wall of the canyon.

"I know.", Taranee said as a Lurden dodged one of her fire-balls. "It seems that the Lurdens are getting a bit smarter!"

"Then let's beat the Lurdens and take Cedric down!", Will said as she blasted a group of Liurdens with a powerful ball of lightning, knocking them out. "Well, that's one group down, and a whole mess to go!"

Suddenly, Cedric jumped at Will hoping to grab her from behind. But just before he got close to Will, a yellow beam of energy hit him, sending him flying into the wall of the canyon. Will looked to see Elyon hovering in the air with her hands glowing with energy.

"Elyon!", Will said. "Boy am I glad you showed up!"

"Good, cause I brought some help!", Elyon said pointing towards the cave entrance.

Suddenly, some Lurdens ran into the cave only to be knocked back out of it. The girls then looked to see Miranada in her giant spider form, with Angelo riding on her back with a staff in his hands.

"Angelo?", Will called out to him.

"Will?", Angelo questioned as he looked up at Will and the girls. "And the girls? When did you all become fairies?"

"We're not fairies!", Irma said as she blasted two Lurdens with a large ball of water. "We're Guardians!"

"The wings say different!", Angelo said as he hit a Lurden that jumped at him with his staff. "Now that had to hurt!"

"Get them!", Cedric commanded his Lurdens. "Get them all!"

Suddenly, a group of Lurden charged at Miranda and Angelo!

"I hit them high...!", Angelo said as he had his staff at the ready.

"... and I'll hit them low!", Miranda finished as they began to fight the Lurdens.

The two of them went to work taking down any Lurdens that came at them while Blunk jumped off and headed back into the cave.

"Blunk brave, but Blunk not stupid!", he said as he watched the battle go on from inside the cave. "Blunk be safe in here."

"Look at those two.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Wow! Never thought I'd see something like that.", Taranee said.

"I think it's kind of romantic.", Hay Lin said as she blew some Lurdens against the wall, knocking them out.

"Leave it to Hay Lin to see the romance in all this.", Irma said as she shot a stream of water at a Lurden.

Just then some Lurdens threw some ropes across Miranda to some Lurdens that were on the other side of her.

"What the...?", Angelo began to ask as the other Lurdens caught the ropes.

The lurdens then began to pull down on the ropes bringing Miranda down.

"Whoa!", Angelo yelled as he felt Miranda being pulled down. "You okay, Miranda?"

"Can't... stay... up!", Miranda grunted as she was brought down by the Lurdens.

"Oh no you guys don't!", Angelo said as he jumped off of Miranda.

Once he landed, he went to work attacking the Lurdens that were holding the ropes on one side of Miranda. But for every one he knocked out, another took it's place.

"This just great!", Angelo said. "I need a faster way of doing this!"

"Leave me.", Miranda said. "Save yourself."

"No way!", Angelo said. "I'm not leaving my girl behind!"

"But..."

"No buts!", Angelo said as he took down two Lurdens. "If it were me, you'd be doing the same thing! So, don't even go there!"

Angelo then knocked out another Lurden that was running at Miranda with a sword.

"You know a big taser would be nice right about now!", Angelo said.

Suddenly, a large ball of lightning came down upon the Lurden knocking them all out. Angelo looked up to see Will with electricity around her hands.

"Um,... Thanks, Will.", Angelo said as Miranda was able to stand again.

"Thank you.", Miranda said as she grabbed Angelo and placed him back on her back and went back to fighting the other Lurdens.

Before Cedric knew it, he was standing alone as everyone slowly boxed him in.

"If I go down then I'm taking you down Boy!", Cedric snapped as he jumped at Angelo and Miranda.

Thinking quickly, Miranda grabbed Angelo and curled up into a ball to protect him. But Cedric was hit by a beam from Elyon that made him vanish. She then sent a wave of energy at the Lurdens making them do the same.

"That should take care of them.", Elyon said as she landed on the ground. "Vathek should be glad to have his prisioner back in their cells."

"Nice trick, Elyon!", Irma said as the girls landed next to her and Miranda, who was still curled up, with Angelo inside.

"It's safe now, Miranda.", Elyon said as she rubbed the side of her. "I sent Cedric and the Lurdens back to their cells."

"Besides, I don't think Angelo can take to much of being balled up in there.", Will joked.

"To be honest, it's kind of cozy in here.", Angelo said from within the curled up Miranda. "But I wonder if you're ticklish."

Suddenly, the girls saw Miranda shake a little while giggling.

"So you are ticklish!", Angelo said as he kept it up a little bit more.

"AAAHHHH! (laughs) Stop it Angelo! (laughs) You're so dead!", the hysterical girl screeched as she slowly changed back to normal.

After a few seconds, Angelo stopped with Miranda laying on top of him. They both then stood up and brushed themselves off of any dust.

"Well, today was... interesting.", Angelo said. "First I find out that my girlfriend is a shape-shifter. Which I totally accept. Then I find out that she along with my two other housemates are from another world. I then find out that one of them is a queen of a kingdom of said world. And finally I find out that one of my best friends, along with four other friends turn into life size fairies that have the powers of the elements."

"Were not FAIRIES!", the girls shouted.

"The wings say different.", Angelo said.

"You know, he has a point.", Elyon said as she stood next to Miranda. "When you see the wings you think fairy."

"And let's not go to the outfits.", Miranda added.

"And what is with those stockings?", Angelo asked. "You can't miss those! I never thought I'd see you wear something that was a bit tacky on you Cornelia."

"I didn't pick this outfit!", Cornelia replied. "It just appeared on me!"

"So, ya'll can't change the stockings?", Angelo asked as Will change herself and the girls back to their normal selves..

"Nope.", Will said. "And believe me we've tried."

"That's rough.", Angelo said as Will opened a fold back to Earth. "What the heck is that?"

"Our way home.", Miranda said as she held hi hand.

"I'm not going to turn purple or anything am I?", Angelo asked as he slowly stepped towards the fold.

"Not that we know of.", Taranee said with a grin.

"But what if we could?", Hay Lin questioned with some excitement as they walked through the fold.

Once through the fold, they found themselves in the Vanders living room.

"How did we...?", Angelo began to ask.

"Long story.", Irma said. "Now we have to get to the Karaoke Palace, before the boys think we're not coming."

"So, they don't know about any of this?", Angelo asked. "Besides Caleb of course."

"Well, Matt knows.", Will said. "But the others don't."

"And we want to keep it that way.", Taranee added. "For now anyway."

"Far enough.", Angelo said as his Uncle John came walking in with Kadma and Joe.

Once they saw they kids standing the way they were, they knew something happened.

"I take it something happened.", Kadma said.

"Nothing much. Except Angelo finding out about us.", Irma said as she flopped down in a chair.

"Granted he was nabbed by Cedric.", Cornelia added. "But all in all, everything worked out."

"So, wait. You three knew about all this?", Angelo questioned his three family members.

"Angelo, your grandma here was once a Guardian.", Joe replied.

"So you were a fairy too?", Angelo questioned.

"You know, I didn't like it when Joe joked about it back then, and I don't like it now.", Kadma said.

"I'm going to guess that you were the one that Cornelia is now.", Angelo guessed.

"How did you guess that?", Cornelia asked.

"Because, you and Grandma almost have the same kind of attitude.", Angelo joked getting a laugh out of the other girls while Cornelia had a blush on her face.

"So, not funny!", Cornelia said as she turned her head.

"As funny as this is, we've got to go to the Karaoke Palace.", Will said.

"You guys go.", Angelo said. "I want to stay here and get some rest. After all this, I'm going to need it."

"I'm staying too.", Miranda said. "I don't think being the only girl there with out her boyfriend will be a great thing."

"Well, if that's you two want to do, we'll see you guys tomorrow.", Will said as they left.

"So, you want to hear all about my now or later?", Miranda asked as she looked Angelo in his eyes.

"That's up to you.", Angelo said. "I can wait."

"I'd rather get it all out of the way now.", Miranda said with a small smile.

"Then let's go.", Angelo said as they made their way to his bedroom.

"Well, that's going to be one interesting talk.", Joe said.

"Maybe so, but I think they'll be okay.", Kadma said as she went into the kitchen.

"Well, let's hope so.", John said as he and Joe sat down to watch some TV.

_About thirty minutes later..._

_"_And that's about it.", Miranda said as she finished telling Angelo everything about her.

"Wow.", Angelo said as he and Miranda sat there on his bed. "That's... some life you lived, before we met."

"Yeah.", Miranda said as she had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. "It was."

"This Phobos guy sounds like a real jerk, for taking you from your family at a young age.", Angelo said.

"He said that I had promise when I got older.", Miranda replied as a lone tear flowed down her face. "I want to go back to see my family, but I'm afraid of what they'll think of me, after all I've done. Plus, I'm sixteen now. I don't even think they'll know me if they see me."

Miranda then felt an arm wrap around her. She then felt Angelo pull her closer towards him.

"Your past is your past.", Angelo said. "How you choose to live your life now is what's important. Think of it as one of life's little test."

"Maybe I can ask Will or Elyon to take me to Metamoor sometime soon.", Miranda replied as she set her legs back down. "I think it's time I saw my family again."

"I believe you're right.", Angelo said with a smile. "But until then..."

Angelo then turned Miranda so that she was facing him. They then began to share a kiss. Soon Angelo was laying back on his bed with Miranda while continuing their kiss. Soon they were laying together on the bed, with Miranda resting her head on Angelo's chest with her arms wrapped around him, while Angelo stroked her hair.

'I'm happy I met you, Angelo.', Miranda thought to herself. 'My life has been better since.'

'I have one heck of a girlfriend!', Angelo thought to himself as he continued to stroke Miranda's hair. 'I wonder what her family is like.'

Suddenly, Miranda gave Angelo a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?", Angelo said with a smile.

"For being a great boyfriend.", Miranda replied as she rested her head back on his chest.

"Well, you're a great girlfriend.", Angelo said as he kissed tho top of her forehead.

For the rest of the evening, they laid that way and eventually fell asleep. Both knowing that no matter what happened in their lives, they'd do their best to be there for each other.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this One-shot that I did. At first I thought that I was gonna make it a two or three chapter story. But I was able o pull off a One-shot. There will be one in which Miranda and Angelo go to find her parents. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
